starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Duros
*Hoolidan Keggle *Ohwun De Maal *Jenssar SoBilles *Rana Mas Trehalt *Leslomy Tacema *Ramud *Tarla Limpan *Cei Vookto *Os irmãos Zhug }} Os Duros, também chamados DurosianosChildren of the Jedi, eram uma espécie humanóide nativa do planeta Duro que estava entre as primeiras civilizações exploradoras do espaço na galáxia.The Essential Atlas Seu planeta natal estava localizado em ambas a Espinha Comercial Corelliana e ao fim do Corredor Espacial Duros, duas grandes rotas hiperespaciais que ligavam Duro com outros centros comerciais importantes. Biologia e aparência Os Duros eram humanoides uma suave pele azul esverdeada, olhos vermelhos, boca sem lábios, de rosto longo afilado sem nariz e de sangue verde. prévia na Cartoon Network Os órgãos olfatórios ficam abaixo de seus olhos. Macho e fêmea, são carecas, mas mesmo assim era fácil distinguir ambos os gêneros. Seus grandes olhos vermelhos tem pupilas finas como uma fenda. As fêmeas Duros punham ovos por serem descendentes de antigos répteis, e como os Neimoidianos, eles nasciam em um estágio de larva, mas ao contrario dos seus primos que deixavam o crescimento de suas proles sob a tutela do estado, os Duros tomavam conta de seus filhos desde o nascimento.The Essential Guide to Alien Species Sociedade Geralmente taciturnos, os Duros apreciavam contar historias sobre suas viagens. Já foi dito que os Duros tinham memoria fotográfica quando vinham contar suas historias e contos.A Armadilha do Paraíso Muitos Duros eram pilotos, exploradores, aventureiros e por vezes imprudentes demais. Como uma das primeiras culturas a desenvolver hiperpropulsores e espaçonaves (Alguns até acreditavam que eles tinham sido os primeiros), foram responsáveis por traçar as mais antigas rotas Hiperespaciais e que ainda eram utilizadas durante a era Imperial. Mesmo em períodos posteriores da historia galáctica os Duros eram conhecidos por suas habilidades superiores em astro-navegação. Sua afinidade por viagens levava a muitos Duros a preferir o titulo honorifico de "Viajante" a despeito das escolhas de suas ocupações e profissões, e chama-los assim era considerado de boa etiqueta. A linguagem dos Duros era o Durês, que era uma espécie de língua franca entre os espaçadores. e Chachi De Maal na Cantina de Chalmun em Tatooine.]] O Planeta natal da espécie era primariamente desabitado devido a poluição massiva que tomou conta do mundo com o passar do tempo. Em vez disso, ele foi coberto por fazendas automatizadas para produção de comida. Os Duros viviam em vinte cidades orbitando o espaço sobre o planeta. Os Duros também estabeleceram uma grande industria de construção de espaçonaves no sistema Duro que chegava a rivalizar com o que existia no Sistema Corelliano. Os Duros ajustaram seu governo em torno dos consórcios formados pelas corporações de construção de espoçonaves, onde toda as decisões politicamente importantes eram tomadas pelos acionistas das corporações. Onde era correto afirmar que qualquer Duros que tivesse ações de uma companhia poderia participar na administração do sistema. Os Duros eram também uma das raças fundadoras da República Galáctica. Anos antes da formação da República, os Duros colonizaram o planeta Neimoidia, dando origem a uma geneticamente distinta "nova versão" de Duros, os Neimoidianos. Os Neimoidianos retinham muitas similaridades com seus primos os Duros incluindo a forma básica, as faces sem nariz e pele verde (apesar de os Neimoidianos tenderem a ser mais cincentos). porem, em contraste ao seus ancestrais, os Neimoidianos possuem pupilas fendidas horizontalmente, testa rugosa e bocas perpetuamente franzidas para baixo, em adição, os Neimoidianos tendem a ser covardes, ganancioso e temerosos da morte, enquanto um Duro tipico era aventureiro, gregários e pacíficos, e não era supresa alguma de que um dos maiores insultos que poderiam ser feitos a um duro era chamar ele de Neimoidiano. Por volta do periodo de ascenção da Nova República, os Duros eram mais amigáveis para com os Neimoidianos, e respeitavam suas habilidades para fazer negócios.The New Essential Guide to Alien Species Após o nascimento de um jovem Duro, ele era criado pelos membros da familia. Isso era mais uma coisa que os diferenciavam dos Neimoidianos,que não tinham o menor carinho para com os seus filhotes. A Tradição de empréstimos de Duro era seguida pelos Duros quando pediam empréstimos a instituições Durosianas de créditos. Em caso de falha no comprimento de qualquer termo do contrato se tornaria uma severa estigma social ao devedor.Stock Ships História , Um notório caçador de recompensas durante as Guerras Clônicas]] Os Duros se originaram no planeta Duro muito antes da aurora da República Galáctica. Em 100.000 ABY, Duro foi pesquisado pelos Columis, que não ficaram nada impressionados. Mais tarde, Duro foi conquistado pelos Rakatas do Império Infinito e os habitantes nativos foram escravizados. Os escravos Duros foram usados para criar a Forja Estelar em 30.000 ABY. contudo, eles toleraram seus senhores cruéis, já que isso era uma ocasião para que os sempre curiosos Duros aprendessem sobre a tecnologia interestelar. Seguindo a praga que em 25.200 ABY matou apenas os Rakatas, Os Duros se rebelaram e sobrepujaram seus mestres Rakatas. Os Duros então formaram uma monarquia hereditária.The New Essential Chronology Após a queda do Império infinito, eles rapidamente fizeram engenharia reversa dos motores abandonados pelos Rakatas, e inventaram o canhão hiperespacial independente dos Corellianos. Em uma era precoce, os Duros ficaram interessados na exploração e aventura fora de seu mundo natal para explorar a galáxia e com a sua tecnologia interestelar foi possível ligar Duro a Coruscant, Corellia, e outros Mundos do Núcleo; com os Corellianos eles construiram o primeiro braço da Espinha Comercial Corelliana e com a invenção do hiperpropulsor, o planeta entrou em uma era dourada como Fundador do Núcleo em 25.053 ABY sob a regência da Rainha Rana Mas Trehalt. os Duros também construíram enormes estaleiros e docas espaciais na orbita do planeta Duro. A monarquia foi eventualmente abolida em favor das regras impostas pelas corporações. Os Duros colonizaram Neimoidia durante suas primeiras ondas de expansão, todavia os Neimoidianos foram considerados uma cultura separada em 15.000 ABY. Os Duros também descobriram Sneeve na Era Kymoodon, Adner em 5.000 ABY, e Koboth antes de 219 ABY. Em 3.962 ABY, o planeta Duro chegou a ponto de se quase se tornar total lixão durante as Guerras Mandalorianas, Quando os Mandalorianos enviaram uma frota avançada de invasão as regiões das Colônias e do Núcleo, destruindo muitos mundos usando milhares de droides de Guerra Basilisks. Anos de miséria e reconstrução se seguiram ao povo dos Duros, meramente uma ultima fase de uma longa série Guerras Sith. Em 1.003 ABY, durante as Novas Guerras Sith, uma colonia inteira de Duros em Harpori foi destruida por Kaox Krul. Em 220 ABY, durante a Era industrial Duro, a cidade mineiradora de Tayana alcança seu ápice. em 200 ABY, a Represa Tiercam foi construida. Os Duros também instalaram enormes fabricas processadoras de alimentos que acabaram poluindo ainda mais a atmosfera de Duro, e forçando a realocação de toda a população para 20 cidades que orbitam todo o seu sistema natal. Em 20 ABY, durante as Guerras Clônicas, a Confederação de Sistemas Independentes lançou a Operação Lança do Durge, uma grande e coordenada campanha que levou a captura de Duro. O rápido sucesso da campanha gerou ondas de choque por toda a República Galática, e até mesmo a neutra Corellia começou a fortalecer suas defesas. Após as Guerras Clônicas, o Império Galáctico coletou quase todos os recursos naturais de Duro que restaram, e forçou muitos Duros a deixarem o planeta. Em uma tentativa de elevar o conflito entre Duro e Corellia, o Império declarou que Duro fazia parte do Setor Corelliano. Em 5 DBY, O prisioneiro Triclops foi levado para Duro pelo Grande Moff Bertroff Hissa. Porém, Triclops escapou e salvou seu filho Ken de Hissa. Enquanto a Nova República conduzia uma operação para salvar arqueologistas Duros do Vale da Realeza, o vale foi inundado com lixo tóxico quando a represa Tiercam ruiu. A Nova República eventualmente liberou o planeta, e pôs de volta a identificação do paneta no Setor Duro. Times de purificação de ecossistemas limparam o a atmosfera do planeta o melhor que puderam. E em 10 ABY, Duro foi retomado pelo Império durante a Operação Mão Sombria.Dark Empire II Porem, foi novamente liberado pela Nova República. Em 13 DBY, a CorDuro Transportes tomou o controle da Estaleiros Pri-Andylan.Making a Full Recovery Em 25 DBY, a Jedi Tresina Lobi e Thrynni Vae descobriram que a CorDuro Transportes tinha laços com a Brigada da Paz, resultando no assassinato de Thrynni pela brigada.Balance Point Em 26 DBY, A Nova República tentou fazer de Duro um local habitável para assentar refugiados, apesar de seus esforços a iniciativa foi sabotada por Nom Anor um agente dos Yuuzhan Vongs. Os Yuuzhan Vong conquistaram Duro e conduziram uma reversão de séculos de poluição em apenas dois anos, e mais tarde o planeta foi liberado pela Federação Galáctica das Alianças Livres e os Duros retornaram a Duro, que se tornou um planeta de natureza exuberante após o fim da Guerra Yuuzhan Vong. Bastidores Em Missão ao Monte Yoda, fêmeas Duros eram descritas com longos rabos de cavalos,a despeito de outras fontes clamarem que ambos os gêneros eram carecas. Aparições * *''Star Wars: Cavaleiros da Antiga República: Dias de Medo'' *''Star Wars: Cavaleiros da Antiga República: Nights of Anger'' *''Star Wars: Cavaleiros da Antiga República: Daze of Hate'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 35: Vindication, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 43: The Reaping, Part 1'' *''The Betrayal of Darth Revan'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic, Blood of the Empire Act 2: The Broken World'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic, Threat of Peace Act 1: Treaty of Coruscant'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Knight Errant'' *''Star Wars: Knight Errant 11: Escape, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Knight Errant 14: Escape, Part 4'' *''Darkness Shared'' *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' * *''Incident at Horn Station'' * *''Star Wars: Republic 1: Prelude to Rebellion, Part 1'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul 2'' *''Marked'' *''Episode I Adventures 2: The Bartokk Assassins'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Episode I: The Phantom Menace ½'' *''Star Wars: Republic 8: Outlander, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Republic 14: Emissaries to Malastare, Part 2'' *''Deep Spoilers'' *''Star Wars: Republic 23: Infinity's End, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Republic 28: The Hunt for Aurra Sing, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Devaronian Version'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Star Wars: Jango Fett'' *''Star Wars: Zam Wesell'' * * * *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' comic * * * *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''Jedi: Mace Windu'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Hero of Cartao'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:3:02'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:3:29'' * *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' * *''Star Wars: General Grievous'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Secret Missions 1: Breakout Squad'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Secret Missions 2: Curse of the Black Hole Pirates'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Holocron Heist'' * *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' * * * *''The Clone Wars: Invitation Only'' * *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part I)'' * * *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Dooku's Secret Army'' * * *''The Clone Wars: Invitation Only'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Planets in Peril'' *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part I)'' * *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part III)'' *''HoloNet News — A Galaxy Divided'' (Part 1) * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Way of the Warrior'' * * * * * * * *''Only the Force'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Into the Unknown'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times: The Path to Nowhere'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times: Parallels'' *''Evasive Action: Prey'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed (game)'' * * * *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''A Armadilha do Paraíso'' *''The Hutt Gambit'' * *''The Hovel on Terk Street'' *''Being Boba Fett'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Interlude at Darkknell'' *''Star Wars: Empire 12: Darklighter, Part 3'' *''Rookies: Rendezvous'' *''We Don't Do Weddings: The Band's Tale'' *''Hammertong: The Tale of the "Tonnika Sisters"'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' junior novel *''Nightlily: The Lovers' Tale'' * *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars 19: The Ultimate Gamble'' *''Star Wars 31: Return to Tatooine'' *''Star Wars: Empire 19: Target: Vader'' *''River of Chaos 3'' *''Star Wars: Empire 37: The Wrong Side of the War, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Empire 39: The Wrong Side of the War, Part 4'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Brain Spiders'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Side Trip'' * * *''Star Wars 79: The Big Con'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''Mara Jade: A Night on the Town'' * *''Three Against the Galaxy'' *''Lando's Commandos: On Eagles' Wings'' * *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Masquerade'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' * *''X-Wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-Wing: The Krytos Trap'' * *''The Trouble with Squibs'' *''The Last Command'' *''X-Wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Crimson Empire'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Planet of Twilight'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Scourge'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Bounty'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Emperor's Plague'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Balance Point'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Recovery'' *''Emissary of the Void'' *''Star by Star'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Ylesia'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Betrayal'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Invincible'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Outcast'' *''Abyss'' *''Vortex'' *''Conviction'' *''Ascension'' *''Apocalypse'' *''X-Wing: Mercy Kill'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Trust Issues'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Ghosts'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Indomitable'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 22: The Wrath of the Dragon'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 36: Renegade'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 42: Divided Loyalties'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 48: Extremes, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 49: Extremes, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 50: Extremes, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Legacy—War 2'' *''Star Wars: Legacy—War 3'' *''Star Wars: Legacy—War 4'' *''Star Wars: Legacy—War 5'' *''Star Wars: Legacy—War 6'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 1: Prisoner of the Floating World, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 5: Prisoner of the Floating World, Part 5'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 6: Outcasts of the Broken Ring, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 7: Outcasts of the Broken Ring, Part 2'' * }} Aparições não canonicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace'' *''Falling Star'' *''Smuggler's Blues'' *''Best Birthday Ever'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''The Emperor's Court'' *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' Fontes *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition'' *''Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races'', Second Edition *''The Truce at Bakura Sourcebook'' *''Platt's Smugglers Guide'' *''Stock Ships'' * *''Star Wars: The Art of the Brothers Hildebrandt'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' * * * *''Living Force Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'' (2001) *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''Roleplaying Game Revised Core Rulebook'' *''Rebellion Era Sourcebook'' * *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' *''Hero's Guide'' *''Ultimate Adversaries'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Rebel Storm'' * *''The New Essential Chronology'' * *''The Art of Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Roleplaying Game: Saga Edition Core Rulebook'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia'' * * *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' *''Obsessed With Star Wars'' * *''The Unknown Regions'' *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Incredible Vehicles'' * * * * * * * * * * * * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' * }} Notas e referências Categoria:Duros Categoria:Espécies sencientes (D) Categoria:Espécies dos Mundos do Núcleo Categoria:Espécies escravizadas Categoria:Espécies exploradoras Categoria:Espécies mamíferas sencientes